Knockin' On Hell's Door
by Kenshinin
Summary: A mysterious door, and a new test for Yusuke. Something's about to go down, and it won't be pretty! Rated PG for language and violence. *FINISHED*
1. Chapter 1: Locks and Keys

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
Knockin' on Hell's Door  
Written by: Spike  
  
14-year-old Yusuke Urameshi, the Spirit Detective for Spirit World, is about to experience a brand new adventure that will test his trust in his friends, family... and his own will to fight.  
  
-------------------Chapter 1: Locks and Keys-------------------  
  
"Yusuke, wait up!! YUSUKE!! YUSUKE, YOU BIG JERK!!"  
  
Keiko Ukimura was chasing Yusuke down the streets of their hometown. They'd just seen a romantic movie, and they were going for the kiss when Yusuke got a strange feeling and started running.  
  
"YUUUUUSUUUUKKEEEE!!!!"  
  
(SMACK!!)  
  
Keiko finally caught up to Yusuke and gave him a piece of her mind. The following pain put Yusuke's jaw in serious agony. It took a full five minutes to recover from the shock.  
  
"Hey! What'd you do that for? It's like I wanted to run from you, I just got this strange urge to run!"  
  
"Yeah, right, Yusuke you liar! Tell me the truth!"  
  
*sigh* "Alright. I just realized I needed to talk to Botan tonight, and I completely forgot when we went out. It just slipped out of my mind. I'm sorry! Now, can I go?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Releasing Yusuke from her grip, Keiko sighed and started to walk home.  
  
::Yusuke's been acting very strangely lately. I wonder what's wrong?::  
  
Back at home, Yusuke (panting and sweating like an overgrown pig) met Botan in his room.  
  
"Dammit, Yusuke! You're late!"  
  
(BAM!!)  
  
Take a guess at which hurts more: hands or oars?  
  
"OUCH!! YOU KNOW, I JUST GOT THE SAME THING FROM KEIKO, WHY DO I NEED TO TAKE   
IT FROM YOU, TOO??!?"  
  
"Well, this is kind of important! Yesterday, while you were at school, this creaky old door suddenly appeared in your closet. Obviously, I got worried, so I asked Koenma what he thought was up."  
  
!Koenma, sir, this mysterious old door suddenly appeared in Yusuke's closet. Do you have any idea what's going on, sir?  
  
No, Botan, I don't. But I can feel it emitting great amounts of Spirit Energy. I'm assigning you to watch over that door every waking moment. Don't let Yusuke know you're watching it, and report to me every morning. You're excused, Botan.!  
  
"Well, when I got back from reporting to Koenma this morning, someone (or rather, something) was pounding on the door from the inside. I don't know how to open it, either. Do you?"  
  
"Well, gee, Botan, I'm only just hearing about this door NOW! How the hell would I know how to open it? Besides, even if I did, I probably wouldn't think of it until I got home from the hospital, which is where you'll send me if you people don't stop hitting me!"  
  
"Stop jabbering or I'll hit you again! Now listen up. There's an old lock on this door, right at the very bottom. See it?"  
  
Botan indicated the small, rusty lock at the bottom of the door. Squinting, Yusuke could just make it out.  
  
"Yeah, I see it. So what do you want me to do, search my house for every key we have and try to open the door?"  
  
"Well, yeah, if it's not too much trouble."  
  
"Grrr, Botan! Do you have any idea how many keys there are in this house? My mom's key ring alone has about 15, and then there's storage and the old shed out by the warehouses..."  
  
(THWAM!!)  
  
"GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND FIND THE KEY!!"  
  
::Dammit! Why do people keep on smacking me around?! What did I do to deserve this??:::  
  
Together, Yusuke and Botan searched out every corner of Yusuke's home, grabbing every key in sight. When they were through, they each tried all the keys on the small lock, but all of them were way too big to even fit.  
  
"Dammit!! This key doesn't work either!"  
  
"Well, that's the last of them. I guess, for now, we'll just have to leave the door be and see if anything will come out from the inside."  
  
::And I've got a strong, sticking suspicion what might be behind this door.::  
  
-A mysterious door has appeared in Yusuke's closet. Both him and Botan have tried to unlock it, to no avail. For now, Botan's advice seems to be the best, but is it really the right course of action?-  
  
New commands to watch for in my fics:  
  
!text  
  
text! These exclamation points indicate a flashback scene, and trust me, there are a lot of those coming. Read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2: The History of Satan's World

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
Knockin' On Hell's Door  
Written by: Spike  
  
Spike: I always forget disclaimers. Remember, I don't own YYH or anything related to it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::You know, there's something about that sorry excuse for a door that makes me shiver... but maybe it's just nothing.::  
  
---------------Chapter 2: The History of Satan's World---------------  
  
Yusuke and Botan were on the way to the library in Spirit World to work out how Hell was first created.  
  
"You know, the last time I remember opening a book on Hell, was during high school. Koenma's textbook had some information on it, but it wasn't relevant enough to grant a full lesson. I just skimmed over it once after I'd done all my work. You know, I was quite the overachiever, unlike SOME people I know!"  
  
"Gee, and I feel so ashamed, too. Geez, why'd you have to put me on the topic of school? If I go, I always come back by noon because everyone gets me so pissed off. I don't even know why we should be doing this, since it's just more schoolwork to me."  
  
(WHAM!!)  
  
Botan's hand seemed colder than Keiko's for some odd reason.  
  
"You people just don't want to leave me alone today, do you?!?!"  
  
"Quiet! There's the Gate of Judgment!"  
  
The pair passed through the old, creaky Gate of Judgment, which would eventually lead them to the castle of King Enma, the person who basically decided where people go: heaven or hell. Thankfully, Yusuke had been granted another chance, and therefore had avoided meeting King Enma when he first died.  
  
"We'll just report to Koenma and then head straight for the library. Be careful, Ogre did some cleaning this morning."  
  
Of course, being his usual arrogant self, Yusuke hadn't noticed Botan's warning, and so slipped so many times, he could've made an orchestra out of himself. Finally, Botan decided he'd been punished enough and guided him to Koenma's office.  
  
"Hello, Koenma sir. We're just on our way to the library to do some research. The door's shown no more signs of abnormality, and none of the keys in Yusuke's house work on the keyhole."  
  
"Alright, then, Botan. Good luck with your research!" Koenma, the son of King Enma, was in the middle of an extremely large meal. Ogre, his servant, was running madly around Koenma's desk, attempting to catch an affixed squirrel ghost. It was entertaining to Botan, as she remembered the time Yusuke ran off with an affixed ghost for a night on the town.  
  
!Git down on the town...!  
  
Oh no! Yusuke just ran off with an affixed ghost. That totally violates the laws of the underworld. Eww...   
he's so reckless! !  
  
"Come here, now, little one. We have to decide if you want to go to heaven or - GYAAAAAAH!!"  
  
Ogre slipped on his own floor cleaning, and the rascally squirrel got away.  
  
"Ogre, can't you do anything right?! Go get it before it goes back to earth!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke and Botan had reached the library. It was much larger than any of the books on earth, mainly because this library also had to keep tracks and records on demons as well as the history and fictions of humans. It was quite exhausting for Ogre to clean in here because of the size.  
  
"Alright. Now spread out and try to find any books on Hell."  
  
::Dammit, why do I have to do all this work? I hate this stupid Spirit Detective job! Why did you choose me, Koenma? Why not Kuwabara??::  
  
"Fine. I'll do it, but only because I want that door out of my frickin' way!"  
  
They each took a section of the library and searched for hours upon hours. When Botan finally found the book she wanted and went to find Yusuke, she just so happened to see him asleep next to the front door.  
  
::So, you think you can slack off and not do the work, hmm Yusuke? Well, I've got news for you, mister, and it's not going to be very pretty!!::  
  
(BAM!!! WHAM!! POWIE!!!!)  
  
In an entertaining display of fighting techniques, let's just say Botan gave Yusuke a piece of her mind in places where the sun don't shine. (A/N: Hey, that rhymes!) Yusuke was awake, and it took him a moment to realize where he was in pain. That's when the screaming started.  
  
"DAMMIT, BOTAN!! YOU DON'T EVER KICK A GUY IN THE BALLS! IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT,   
NOT TO MENTION THE FACT IT HURTS LIKE HELL AFTERWARDS!!"  
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT DOING YOUR JOB, SLACKER! Now, let's go read this book. I think it has a lot of information on the history of Hell."  
  
They sat down at a regular old table, and Botan opened up the book.  
  
"Hmm... torture techniques, the 7 Deadly Sins... ah, here it is! History of Hell, Pg. 455!"  
  
Botan excitedly turned to the page, and began to read:  
  
"Contrary to mythological and human belief, Hell was not originally started by an angel gone bad who was buried and started his own realm. In reality, it's all based on a legend. According to this legend, Saomi Urameshi, who is now believed to be Satan, accidently wandered into a cavern of molten rocks. When he   
followed the cavern down to the end, it's said that he saw torture like nothing before. Saomi decided to found what he said he wanted: a kingdom. He chose the cavern as his throne. Ever since then, he's been expanding downward, and that's how Hell began."  
  
Botan looked up at Yusuke to find him in complete shock.  
  
::What's up with him?::  
  
Looking down, Botan suddenly realized: Saomi had the same last name as Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, dear... Yusuke..."  
  
"Botan... this, this.... THIS CAN'T BE REAL!!"  
  
At that moment, for what seemed like the first time in his life, Yusuke began crying. He cried like never before, relieving his body of his emotions. Botan didn't know exactly what to do, except put her arm around his neck.  
  
"Yusuke... I'm sorry."  
  
"Why, Botan? Why did my ancestor have to be... HAVE TO BE SATAN, BOTAN?? WHY??"  
  
-So, the truth is out. Yusuke's first ancestor was the founder of Hell, the demon spawn himself - Satan. It's hard to accept, even for Yusuke. So, what to do?- 


	3. TieIn: Passionate Partners

Yu Yu Hakusho  
Knockin' On Hell's Door  
Written by: Spike  
  
I don't own YYH or anything related to it.  
  
A/N: This is a tie-in to the story, and it's also the start of the romance theme. For the curious minds...   
Yusuke is to Botan what Keiko is to... NO ONE! Naw, actually it's Keiko to Kuwabara. Bear with me, this   
is my first actual romance themed fiction!  
---------------Tie-In: Passionate Partner---------------  
  
Why's he like this? Always trying to act the tough guy, always trying to be macho.   
But, if you touch even one of his sensitive muscles, a showering drizzle opens up.  
It's like his heart, once made of steel, suddenly loses all power, and instead shines a saddened delinquent,  
A reformed man from juvenile hall, who wishes he'd never done horrible things, who wishes he'd done the right thing instead.  
What weeps on the inside will weep on the outside. Nothing hides that. Yusuke Urameshi's outside is very tender, which means his insides must be ripping apart at the seams.  
Of course, if you'd just learned your father was evil, wouldn't you?  
But this is different.  
This is the boy who sought to come back to life for his friends and family, whom he thought didn't care.  
But they did. Yusuke realizes how cold a heart can get; how many demons now has he faced that haven't had evil deeds behind their schemes?  
So, what can I do? What's a poor lonely river maiden supposed to do to comfort a sad, steel heart?  
Speak kind words?  
Read poetry?  
Make him feel loved?  
Are these my only options? None of them feel right. Yusuke requires a special kind of love, one that you must discover for yourself. When he opens his heart to you, he's giving you the key to his existence. He puts his own life in your hands. Is that not what all heroes have in common? Hmm... the key to existence... that's an interesting thought. But, would Yusuke want to venture down that door? Would he want to face his father in battle, in the fiery depths of Hell?  
Would he?  
He has no choice, says a voice in my ear.  
Of course he does. Everyone has a choice. It's the choices we make that decides who we are and what we are. Yusuke made the choice to risk his own life to save the life of a little boy whom he never knew before.   
He put all his effort into trying to be revived because of his family and friends. He is fire, ice, and love. He is an entity with a mission: to save us from ourselves. Within him are the souls of everyone he helps, and he grows stronger each time a new soul enters. Like crystal-clear water, he is motionless in his movements, and yet he makes a move in seconds.  
So, I weep for you, Yusuke. I weep for you and every soul you contain. You are only weeping because you failed to get a soul. But you'll get him, Yusuke. You'll get him. 


	4. Chapter 3: Kingdom of Hearts

Yu Yu Hakusho  
Knockin' On Hell's Door  
Written by: Spike (who does not own YYH)  
  
::This isn't possible... my own ancestor, the king of Hell himself??::  
  
-----------------Chapter 3: Kingdom of Hearts-----------------  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
"Forget it, Botan. I think I've just found out how to open that door."  
  
Yusuke was suddenly drying his tears and smiling with his usual evil smile, like the one he has right before a good fight.  
  
"So, how do you propose we open it? Already, we've tried your keys, and -"  
  
"Keys don't work. No, what we need is heart."  
  
::Heart? Yusuke... you can't be serious!::  
  
"Heart, Yusuke? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I'm saying the only way to open the door is to have a Urameshi do it, one who is in tune to his Spirit  
Energy: me. All I have to do is fire a little bit of the ol' Spirit Gun at the keyhole, and it should work!"  
  
"Yusuke, are you sure? I mean, that sounds really risky, and you may run the risk of unleashing demons from Hell onto the earth. Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yup. And just in case demons do want to invade earth, I'll have Kuwabara patrol the area."  
  
"Kuwabara?!?! Yusuke, are you crazy? I mean, sure, he's definitely in tune with his Spirit Energy, but his attitude is like nothing I've ever seen!!"  
  
"Yeah, well, he's also second-strongest to me! We don't really have a choice! Now, let's go. I don't want to waste any more time in Toddler's Playpen."  
  
(SKREEEE!!!)  
  
Yusuke suddenly felt immense pain.  
  
"OW! OW, OW, OW, OW, OUCHIESS!!!!"  
  
"Yusuke, you big brat! You don't insult me in my own castle!!"  
  
"Koenma...?"  
  
"That's right! I've been listening to this whole thing, and it just sounds crazy. I can't allow you to do this, I'm afraid."  
  
"Well, if you're not gonna let us out, then we'll have to take you down!!" Yusuke pointed his index finger directly at Koenma, and charged it with Spirit Energy.  
  
"Yusuke, you wouldn't dare!"  
  
"TRY ME!!"  
  
Yusuke seemed so angered, like nothing was going to stop him from pulling the trigger on his Spirit Gun. Nothing was going to stop him from learning the truth.  
  
"Fine. I can't stop destiny's desire. But mark my words, if you die down there, I'll give you a piece of my mind in Hell!"  
  
Koenma stepped aside, and Yusuke and Botan jumped onto Botan's oar and left. As they were flying over the River Styx, Botan questioned Yusuke a little more about his plan.  
  
"...and besides, Yusuke, Hell has nine different walls surrounding Satan's throne. How are we supposed to get in?"  
  
"Simple. The door, if I'm not mistaken, should drop us off outside the ninth wall. We'll have to figure out how to break down the wall and use the same method each time. It'll be risky, trying to figure out which techniques we need for each door, but we have to do something. I'm pretty sure Satan doesn't need doors inside his walls."  
  
"But, Yusuke, these walls are nearly impenetrable. They're made of the strongest steel, forged in the fires of Hell. It won't be easy to break them down.  
  
"Well, we've gotta try something, right? Might as well do it on the fly."  
  
::Yusuke Urameshi... this is probably the first time I've seen you think things through. Are you really that determined to learn the truth?::  
  
"...and so, we need you to guard the door while Botan and me try to make our way through Hell to Satan's throne. Can you help us?"  
  
"Urameshi, you know you're talking crap, right? I mean, how can a door to Hell suddenly appear in your closet? Next thing we know, people will start wearing devil horns because Satan will inhabit their bodies!!"  
  
(BA-BAM!!)  
  
"KUWABARA! THIS IS NOT A JOKE! CAN YOU HELP US OR NOT?!"  
  
Kuwabara, still seeing stars, agreed. Of course, they'd have to wait a while before they could start.  
  
"Alright, Urameshi. Be careful, cause I still want to beat your ass into the ground!"  
  
"Like you ever will. See you on the other side, Kuwabara!"  
  
Yusuke pointed his index finger at the small keyhole in the door. Charging up his Spirit Energy, Yusuke prepared his patented attack to open the doorway to Hell.  
  
"...SPIRIT GUN!!"  
  
(SHWOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)  
  
The Spirit Gun hit its mark; apparently, Genkai's training had really helped. Suddenly, a fiery red light blinded the trio of heroes.  
  
"So, a few bastards with Spirit Energy from earth have decided to enter Satan's Lair. Very well, but I must warn you: this will not be easy. You must be strong not only in spirit and strength, but in heart. I wish thee petty humans good luck!! HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the light disappeared, and there it was: the entryway to the Underworld.  
  
"Well... it's time to find out who I really am."  
  
::There he goes again, feeling confident. Where does he get this? I'm beginning to think there's more to Yusuke Urameshi than I thought... perhaps he really has grown since he first died. Maybe... just maybe... there's hope for you after all, Yusuke.::  
  
-The doorway has been opened. Yusuke, preparing himself in body, mind, and spirit, approaches his fate. Can he overcome the obstacles of Hell and confront his father? Or is he demon meat for Satan's loyal minions? - 


	5. Chapter 4: Nine Trials of Death

Yu Yu Hakusho  
Knockin' On Hell's Door  
Written by: Spike  
  
A/N: I realize that this stuff about Yusuke's ancestor/father/blood relative is conflicting with the actual story, but give me a break: I can only watch the stuff they show on Cartoon Network and Adult Swim. I don't have access to the DVDs or anything, so how should I know that this has already come up? Oh, well,   
it's just a fic, that it is. So, cheers to good reading!  
  
::This is it. It's time to find out the truth behind this door!::  
  
---------------Chapter 4: Nine Trials of Death---------------  
  
"Well, wish me luck, everyone!"  
  
Yusuke stood on the brink of Hell's door, looking confident but feeling stupid. Botan watches him, almost tearful, and Kuwabara (Spirit Sword fully drawn) just looks plain confused.  
  
"Well, good luck, I guess. But don't forget, Urameshi, we have a score to settle! Don't go busting down Death's walls now!"  
  
"I'll be sure to do that, Kuwabara."  
  
Yusuke then motions for Botan to come closer.  
  
"Keep an eye on him for me, would you? I have a feeling he's in danger."  
  
Botan, feeling both confused and flustered at the same time, nodded.  
  
"Good. See you on the other side!!"  
  
And with that, Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective, jumped through the door of Hell - and into his father's realm. He landed instantly in fire, but it didn't seem to be burning him. What interested Yusuke more was the fact that this place looked more like a volcano than anything. That's when he noticed the thousands of demons coming at him from all sides.  
  
"Ah, so the party's already begun, huh? Well, that's no fair. No one leaves Yusuke Urameshi out of a party without paying the price! SHOTGUN!!"  
  
Throwing his fist of Spirit Energy out, Yusuke released what appeared to be a thousand different Spirit Gun blasts from his palm. Each shot burned through about a hundred demons, so ten shots were all that were needed to knock them all out.  
  
"What the hell? That was no fun... oh well. I guess it gets better the more walls you blow up. So, let's see what else the old man can throw at me!"  
  
Yusuke began charging deeper into the fiery depths of Hell. Soon, in the distance, he could vaguely see a wall of fire - the first gate of Hell.  
  
::Geez, it's like fire is the whole foundation of this place. Guess Pops never had a liking to ice.::  
  
Yusuke reached the first wall and examined it for a while. It appeared to be made of fire and nothing more, but Yusuke could sense something else within the walls.  
  
::Ah, I get it. The fire is actually Pops' Spirit Energy. So, breaking down these walls will be much more interesting than I'd figured.::  
  
Yusuke aimed his index finger at the wall and charged it with Spirit Energy.  
  
"Alright, old man, let's see how your own son compares to you! SPIRIT GUN!!"  
  
Yusuke released all the energy stored in his finger. The blast of energy hit the wall - and deflected back, right at him!  
  
::Oh, shit!::  
  
Yusuke just barely dodged his own Spirit Gun. That's when Genkai and Koenma took a little visit to his head.  
  
"Alright, bozo, let's get a few things straight about these walls before you go any further!"  
  
Genkai's raspy and annoying voice always seemed to hit Yusuke harder than anything Keiko and Botan could throw at him.  
  
"Alright, old lady. So tell me, what's the deal?"  
  
"The walls of fire are hiding a special technique of Satan's - The Sinful Barrier. It deflects all Spirit Energy attacks back at the attacker, but with four times the power. I'm afraid that to break through this barrier, you'll need more Spirit Energy behind your attacks."  
  
"Yes, Yusuke, and for that, you need more than one person with Spirit Energy. Fortunately, you forgot to close the door behind you, so we'll send Kuwabara after you. The two of you together should be able to break this wall."  
  
"Alright, then. Bring him in."  
  
Yusuke wasn't all that thrilled that he needed Kuwabara, but it's not like he had a choice in the matter - he couldn't advance without breaking the wall first. Suddenly, he heard sinister laughter coming from the air around him. Confused, Yusuke cocked his head left and right, searching for the source.  
  
"Ha ha ha! You realize that your friend can never get into Hell. He isn't as cold-hearted as you are!! The only way to break this wall is by taking the Trial of Fire!"  
  
Yusuke still couldn't see the person speaking, but he decided to talk to it anyways.  
  
"What the hell is the Trial of Fire?"  
  
"Well, it's very simple, actually. Satan sends 15 of his best demons against you. If you beat each one of them, you will be granted the power to advance past the wall."  
  
::Well that sounds simple enough.::  
  
"But it's not, pathetic human! For you must do this WITHOUT USING YOUR PRECIOUS SPIRIT ENERGY!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? YOU AREN'T SERIOUS, ARE YOU??!?"  
  
"You shouldn't argue when you are no longer in your own realm. Now, do you accept the Trial?  
  
Yusuke thought for a split second. If he took up this demon's offer, he may be defeated by demons, since he had no access to his Spirit Energy. If he declined, he'd be stuck in Hell forever.  
  
::Like I have a choice.::  
  
"Humph, you don't! Now, do you accept?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. Bring 'em on!"  
  
"Urameshi, you bastard!!"  
  
Kuwabara's annoying and unruly voice suddenly echoed from behind Yusuke. Turning, Yusuke could vaguely see Kuwabara's body running through the flames.  
  
"Kuwabara! It's about time! You better hurry, or we'll both die!!"  
  
"I'm coming, Urameshi!!"  
  
-So, Kuwabara was able to break the realm barrier and join Yusuke, but can he reach Yusuke's physical body before he has to fight 15 demons without a single ounce of Spirit Energy?- 


	6. Chapter 5: Light of Intervention

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
Knockin' On Hell's Door  
Written by: Spike (who does not own YYH)  
  
::Dammit, I'm too late! Urameshi is toast!!::  
  
----------------Chapter 5: Light of Intervention----------------  
  
"Let the match begin!"  
  
A gong sounded somewhere in the midsts of the fire. Suddenly, Yusuke could feel a powerful foe approaching. He began to charge up his Spirit Energy, but remembered he couldn't use any of it.  
  
::DAMN! I can't use my Spirit Energy, and I haven't done any actual physical training in such a long time! Dammit, everything's always against me, isn't it? EVERYTHING'S ALWAYS ABOUT SCREWING WITH ME AND MY STUPID HEAD!!::  
  
"A LITTLE HELP HERE, KUWABARA!!"  
  
"I'm coming, Urameshiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"  
  
Kuwabara jumped into the demon's way, smashing it with his Spirit Sword. It fell to the ground and burned to ash.  
  
"Hmm. Apparently, demons burn easily in their own realm."  
  
Suddenly, 14 demons surrounded the dynamic duo. Each one of them looked as fierce as the next, and they all had one thing in common: dog ears (A/N: I've been watching too much Inu-Yasha lately).  
  
"Got any bright ideas, oh master of the Spirit Sword?"  
  
"Nope. How bout the world famous Spirit Gunslinger?"  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
::I'd use my Shotgun, but it's burned out with my Energy. But maybe...::  
  
"Yo, Kuwabara, whip out another Sword and poke these guys' hearts out!"  
  
The reaction seemed normal enough, at least by Yusuke's standards.  
  
"What?! Urameshi, are you crazy? That's impossible, I can't break through 14 demons using only two swords!!"  
  
*sigh* "You were never one of those kids who paid attention in math class, were you?"  
  
"Of course I was!! What, do you think I'm stupid?!"  
  
"Yes, I do. Now, think about it! What's 14 demons divided by 2 Spirit Swords?"  
  
Kuwabara thought for a few minutes, fending off any dog demons who decided to get impatient.  
  
"Oh! Seven demons a Sword! I get it now!"  
  
::About time, too. These guys look like they're getting hungry.::  
  
"Alrighty, here I go!"  
  
Kuwabara lashed out his second arm in a fist to knock out another demon, then unfurled another Spirit Sword. Then, manipulating his energy, he sent each sword flying, throwing them into each demons' hearts, one at a time. The Swords poked out their chests and went right through in a shedding of blood and guts.   
As each body part landed in the fire, they were burnt to ashes.  
  
::This is even more sickening than a scary movie... and they aren't even scary! Uh, wait, did I think that right? Aw, never mind!::  
  
The last demon finally fell. The voice then came back to the pair.  
  
"This was unexpected... a light of intervention preventing the death of Yusuke Urameshi? Damn. You won't get away with this, you bastards! Be warned, for I am waiting for you!"  
  
"Yeah, well you just try anything! We're ready!"  
  
Fresh with new courage, Yusuke set off with Kuwabara, farther into the depths of Hell. The demons within the 8th circle of Satan's Gate were tougher than the ones in the 9th, and it took quite a bit of energy out of the duo.  
  
"Man, Pops really put out the stops to make sure no one breaks through his walls. SHOTGUN!!"  
  
In an instant, Yusuke's shotgun shots made their way through every demon in the area. Now clear, they approached the 8th wall.  
  
"So, what trial do we have to take here, hmm?"  
  
"I see you've become accustomed to this sort of thing. Alright, Yusuke, here's a challenge: as you may or may not know, only one person is allowed to fight Satan in his Throne Room. Thus, to break through this wall, you will have to go in a fist-to-fist, non Spirit Energy battle against Kazuma Kuwabara!"  
  
Both of them looked mildly surprised, though Yusuke didn't have the same kind of surprise Kuwabara had.  
  
"Are you nuts, old man?! I'd beat Kuwabara in an instant!"  
  
"You scared, Urameshi? Trying to chicken out?"  
  
Kuwabara suddenly had this fire in his eyes, like nothing was going to stop him from fighting Yusuke.  
  
::How the hell do I get myself mixed up in these things?::  
Meanwhile, back in the real world, Botan was pacing anxiously in Koenma's presence.  
  
"Don't worry, Botan. I'm sure Yusuke will be fine."  
  
"Yeah... maybe."  
  
But Botan wasn't so sure. Satan had long since stopped any cameras from reaching his realm, so it was nearly impossible for them to know what was going on. The only thing Botan and Koenma could do was wait for Yusuke.  
  
::I sure hope he's ok. I'd shudder to think at what may happen to him... wait. Am I getting... COMPASSIONATE... about Yusuke? Eugh!! What am I coming to?::  
  
But even Botan couldn't deny that she wanted to think about him, and she indeed wanted him more than anything. Of course, she never told Koenma any of this.  
  
-Yusuke and Kuwabara have hit a dead end. Yusuke refuses to fight another senseless fight, like he's been doing his whole life, and Koenma and Botan have no way to know what's going on in Hell. If you think this is bad, don't bother to continue reading!:: 


	7. Chapter 6: Denial on the 7th Trial

Yu Yu Hakusho  
Knockin' On Hell's Door  
Written by: Spike (who does not own YYH)  
  
::This is crap. No way are we going to fight each other!::  
  
------------------Chapter 6: Denial on the 7th Trial------------------  
  
"Well? If you aren't going to fight each other, you aren't going anywhere."  
  
::That's just fine with me. I've beaten Kuwabara in fistfights before; I don't need to it again to prove our worth at this door.::  
  
"Come on, Urameshi! I'll take the first punch!! HYAAAAAAH!!"  
  
Kuwabara lunged at Yusuke, fists curled, ready to fight. Yusuke didn't even try to block; he just moved out of the way whenever Kuwabara charged.  
  
::Like a tank you are, Kuwabara. That's your mistake.::  
  
"Come on, Urameshi!! Fight me!!!"  
  
The dodging went on for quite some time, until finally Yusuke'd had enough.  
  
::Fine. If you want to get your head beaten off your head, it's not my problem.::  
  
"Alright, Kuwabara, here I come!"  
  
Yusuke lunged at Kuwabara, and the two charged towards each other, fire in each other's eyes, but maybe that was just the fires of Hell.  
  
::Yes, yes, yes! That's what we need down here in Hell! It gets so boring, being locked away, and here is my greatest ancestor, come to fight! Oh, what fun this is!::  
  
The two of them connected, but Kuwabara was the one who faltered. Encouraged, Yusuke unleashed a flurry of punches that eventually knocked Kuwabara out in one swift uppercut.  
  
::Easy enough. I just hope Kuwabara's OK.::  
  
"You asked for it, Kuwabara, so there it is. Enjoy!"  
  
Leaving Kuwabara senseless on the floor, Yusuke passed through the 8th gate. As soon as Yusuke was out of sight, the voice spoke.  
  
"Demons! Take this pathetic excuse for a human and drop him in the Death Pit!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Four large, dog-eared demons came to Kuwabara's body and dragged him away, still unconscious. Yusuke, blasting ahead towards the 7th gate, hadn't noticed.  
  
Meanwhile, Botan was still pacing in Koenma's office, impatiently waiting for Yusuke to return.  
  
"Oh, Yusuke... I hope nothing bad has happened to you yet. I pray you'll come out safe and sound, so we'll be together again..."  
  
"Koenma, sir!"  
  
Koenma looked up from his sweaty distress at his servant, Ogre.  
  
"Yeah? What is it, Ogre? Hurry up, I'm getting a pee-pee in my pants."  
  
"It's about Kuwabara... a few of the outlaw demons we've been failing to catch have slipped into Hell and become servants of Satan! They're taking Kuwabara to be sacrificed somewhere in Hell!"  
  
Both Koenma and Botan stared at Ogre, Koenma in utter bewilder ness, Botan in extreme anger.  
  
"WHY THE HELL ARE WE WORRYING ABOUT KUWABARA WHEN YUSUKE'S OUR SPIRIT   
DETECTIVE?! DAMMIT, OGRE, DO SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE AND FIND OUT ABOUT   
YUSUKE!"  
  
(PAMM!! POW!!! KAZOOOIE!!!!!!)  
  
Never, in anyone's life, has anyone seen Botan go psycho like she just did on Ogre. Everyone in Koenma's office was staring for what seemed like eternity before she finally decided to bathe in the River Styx. As Botan stood in the icy cold waterfall, she still thought about Yusuke and whether he was ok.  
  
::Oh, Yusuke, it must be so hot down in Hell... you should be here with me, in these icy waters, and we'd be in each other's arms, waiting for the end of time to arrive. Maybe I denied it before... but I think I'm starting to fall for Yusuke and his big head.::  
  
Botan chuckled to herself at this thought.  
  
Back in Hell, Yusuke had finally reached the 7th gate, but it wasn't like the others: hanging on the wall facing Yusuke was a mirror. Nothing fancy, just a plain old ordinary mirror.  
  
"Wow, Pops. You actually care enough about my hair to give me a mirror. Thanks a lot!"  
  
(BAM!!)   
  
A demon had snuck up behind him and smacked him in the head with a frying pan.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT, I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND YOUR OBSESSION   
OF HITTING ME IN THE GOD DAMN HEAD!! TAKE THIS!!!"  
  
Yusuke blasted a Spirit Gun at the intruder, but he put way too much power into it, so not only did the body die... well, hell, it burned the body right on the spot! Poor demon never had a chance!  
  
::Stupid demons. They should know by now not to mess with Yusuke Urameshi.::  
  
Satisfied, Yusuke approached the mirror, but when he looked in, all he saw was... Botan?!  
  
::What the hell? Why is Botan in this mirror?::  
  
"Because, Yusuke, she's had close interaction with you since you first died. Now, she's feeling even more compassionate about you than Keiko, thus the Mirror of Reflection reflects the image of Botan to you."  
  
"...No... way. THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL!! THIS ISN'T RIGHT, KEIKO'S MY GIRLFRIEND,   
AND SHE KNOWS THAT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!?"  
  
*sigh* "I wish I could answer that for you, great ancestor."  
  
::Huh? That was the first compassionate thing I've ever heard that voice say. Something's starting to feel fishy about this whole thing... but I can't put my finger on it.::  
  
::Hey, demon brea- what the? Why can't I say anything? And why the hell am I still staring at this mirror? This isn't right... oh no! I'm stuck in my thoughts! I can't do or say anything as long as I'm staring at this mirror! Damn you, Satan you bastard!!::  
  
-Yusuke, trapped in his own thoughts, must figure out a way to pull away from the mirror, and the only person who cares more about him than anyone else - Botan.- 


	8. Chapter 7: Light of Intervention Renewe...

Yu Yu Hakusho  
Knockin' On Hell's Door  
Written by: Spike (who does not own YYH or its characters)  
  
A/N: You know, I get the feeling that Japime girl is the only one really reading the story. Review, people! I don't bite... too much.  
  
::Oh! I've just felt something.... Yusuke's in trouble!::  
  
--------------------Chapter 7: Light of Intervention, Renewed--------------------  
  
"Koenma, sir! Koenma!"  
  
Botan grabbed her clothes and dressed quickly, then ran to Koenma's office.  
  
"Koenma! I think Yusuke's in trouble! I've just had this weird vibe that he's stuck in Hell! What shall we do?"  
  
Koenma just looked at her, a terrified look on his face. An uncomfortable pause filled the air. Then, Botan spoke again.  
  
"Koenma sir?"  
  
Koenma still stared at her with that same look on his face. That's when Botan noticed.  
  
::Oh, my god! He's been murdered! Satan's demons must be tired of being beaten by Yusuke...::  
  
"YUSUKE!!!"  
  
Screaming, Botan dashed out of Koenma's office and jumped onto her oar. She soared through the Gate of Judgment and across the River Styx.  
  
"I'M COMING, YUSUKE!"  
  
Tears flooded down her cheeks, but she didn't care. She didn't even care that demons were already trying to lash at her. All she knew was that she had to reach Yusuke, and fast.  
  
"GET OFF ME, INGRATES!!"  
  
Screeching at the top of her lungs with anger, Botan smacked every demon with her oar. They dropped like flies to the River below. Soon, they gave up chasing her and returned to the castle.  
  
::Something's not right... Yusuke's in danger... and the Palace has been overrun! Oh, Yusuke, what'd you do now?::  
  
::Stupid ingrate, with his stupid Mirror of Reflections! It's only the 7th gate, and already my great-great-great-great-whatever is already trying to screw with my head. It's just not fair!!!!::  
  
It was just then, when Yusuke's eyes filled with watery tears of anger, that he heard a familiar voice, which   
seemed to be calling from the mirror.  
  
"Yusuke! I'm here, Yusuke!"  
  
::Botan?::  
  
And then it was over. Yusuke was released from the gaze of the mirror and was looking face-to-face with the real Botan.  
  
"Botan... why'd you come? I thought I said to stay away! This is my problem!"  
  
"Not anymore..."  
  
::Hmmm?::  
  
Yusuke looked rather confused at what she'd meant. Suddenly, Botan began crying. No, that's an understatement: Botan was flooding Hell with her tears. Yeah, that fits.  
  
"Oh... Yusuke..."  
  
She could barely talk between her sobs of sadness.  
  
"He... came... armies of demons... killed Koenma... bodies everywhere... Styx full of blood... IT'S NOT F-F-FAIR!"  
  
It was then that Yusuke suddenly found Botan sobbing on his shoulder.  
  
::Well, this is weird. But I think I got the gist of it. Satan let a few of his pets out to play, and they decided to have some fun at the Palace of Judgment.::  
  
"It's ok, Botan. You saved me from the 7th gate! Now, let's go. We've got a score to settle with my so-called ancestor!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
The doorway opened to the 6th wall. The moment they entered, a sight met their eyes that would haunt them forever.  
  
"Kuwabara!"  
  
Kuwabara was hovering over a giant pot of fire, knocked out. He still had the same bruises as he had when Yusuke had fought him. Surrounding the pot were thousands upon thousands of demons, apparently awaiting the blood spill so they could drink their share.  
  
::Bloodsucking bastards. I'll show them!::  
  
"SHOTGUN!!!"  
  
Again, Yusuke fired his Shotgun, and again, thousands upon thousands of demons were slaughtered in a single shot. Of course, that had put Kuwabara dangerously close to the fires.  
  
"Kuwabara!! Oh, no!"  
  
Yusuke started to run towards the pot, but a swift breeze blew past Yusuke's ear. Looking up, Yusuke spotted Botan on her oar.  
  
"Botan, don't!"  
  
Botan reached the pot and grabbed Kuwabara before he fell into the pot. Then, lifting with all her strength, she pulled up and out of the pot, landing briskly next to Yusuke.  
  
"How'd you like that, Yusuke?"  
  
"Botan... that was incredible! How'd you do that?"  
  
Botan gave a brief smile, and a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Comes with the job, I guess."  
  
Meanwhile, in Satan's lair, Saomi Urameshi watched the whole thing transpire in his realm.  
  
"Hmmm... this girl is strong. She has twice now intervened with my plans. Perhaps some more fatal 'negotiations' are to be made in order to bring Yusuke down with us. Naosomi!"  
  
A ninja dressed all in red and black stepped forth.  
  
"Bring the girl to me, and if you get the chance, kill Yusuke. No screw-ups are acceptable. Do you understand me?"  
  
The ninja Naosomi bowed and dashed out of the throne room.  
  
-Botan joins Yusuke in his long trek through Hell. But, already, Satan, also known as Saomi Urameshi, is throwing out the stops to put an end to their maddening journey through the depths of Satan's realm. Hang on to your oars - this is gonna be one wild ride!- 


	9. Finale: True Lies or Fake Love?

Yu Yu Hakusho  
Knockin' On Hell's Door  
Written by: Spike (who does own YYH or any of its characters, but does own any original   
characters/moves he makes)  
  
A/N: We're reaching the end of this fic. I was actually using this as a lead-in to the major plot I've been cooking up for the past few weeks. It's one major war, that's all I can say!  
  
::Hmmm... something doesn't feel right...::  
  
-----------------Chapter Tie-In: Satan's Motives-----------------  
  
You know, Yusuke, you are just like me when I was your age;  
Cocky and headstrong, but always willing to fight.  
You are truly the one who will give me a good fight...  
But not here... not in this pathetic, craphole called Hell.  
No, we will fight on the battlefield, where bloodshed is nothing compared to the weapons.  
The chaos I will cause and your involvement will be the greatest thing I'll ever know.  
I can hardly wait... to fight my true heir...  
But until then, I want you to be in perfect shape.  
I want you to be ready for the war.  
Because you are going to war.  
You don't have a choice.  
I'm throwing you to the sharks, Yusuke,  
And this time... this time, my son, it is swim or be eaten.  
You have no other option.  
At this point, though, sinking may only be possible on that girl's tears...  
  
::Come on, Pops. I know you've got better than that!::  
  
-----------------Final Chapter: True Lies or Fake Love? -----------------  
  
"Hyaaaah!"  
  
Yusuke smashed another demon's nose into its mouth. Botan and him were making good ground, but it wasn't enough. Somehow, it seemed like Saomi was holding back...  
  
::Ah, well. At any rate, we're already at the 2nd gate. One more to go, and it'll be time to face my ancestor - Satan!::  
  
And, in that instant, when Botan was about to confess something for Yusuke, a dagger out of nowhere came and smacked Botan right in the heart.  
  
"Uhh! Yusuke! Nooo...."  
  
Botan only cried and cried and wanted Yusuke more than ever... but she was gone... her whole life flashed and faded before her eyes... and then she was gone. Kuwabara, still unconscious, slumped down next to her.  
  
"Botan!! Kuwabara!!"  
  
Yusuke only held their heads in his lap, crying hard for his friends, for the dagger hadn't stuck in Botan - it had passed through her heart and right into Kuwabara's crotch.  
  
::DAMMIT! Son of a bitch thinks he can do this to me?!? I'll show him!! I'll show him I'm not gonna take this lying down! I'll throw that bastard's horns into his damn crotch and push it in real hard! If he wants to know what pain feels like, I'll give him ENMA-FORSAKEN PAIN!!!!!::  
  
"Here I come, you bastard! Ready for me?!?!?"  
  
A voice spoke to him just then.  
  
"Do you know why Master does this to Urameshi Yusuke?"  
  
::What the hell.......::  
  
"Because Master wants Urameshi Yusuke for special purpose. I cometh out of shadow and fight you for the truth. Cometh, Urameshi Yusuke, and I'll prove you too."  
  
A mysterious ninja stepped out of the fires, dressed entirely in red and black. Along his sash were various weapons common of a ninja's belt: daggers, star-shaped daggers, assorted poisons and gas bombs. Had it not been for the black he was wearing, Yusuke wouldn't have even known he was there.  
  
"Excuse me for introducing myself not. Me, is Naosomi, is I. Me is Master's faithhful servant, faithful ninja. Me fight you for truth on topic of War."  
  
"War? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Fight me, Urameshi Yusuke, Fight me!"  
  
Deciding this was another obstacle, Yusuke charged forth to strike the ninja. Of course, he was expecting for the ninja to jump out of the way, but he didn't. Miraculously, the first punch Yusuke threw in a match had actually connected. This had never happened before, and Yusuke was quite taken aback.  
  
"Huh? Why the hell didn't you dodge it?"  
  
"Because, Urameshi Yusuke, me is wanting tell you, is me. War is brewing, is it. You chosen for fight, must rendezvous with person, make arrangements for defense. You is chosen, you is chosen..."  
  
At that point, it seemed the poor ninja had gone crazy. Yusuke just stared, rather confused.  
  
::Oh, well. He's not in my way anymore. Time to find Saomi!::  
  
Charging forward, Yusuke finally reached the Throne of Satan. Of course, standing there was Saomi Urameshi himself. If it hadn't been for the height and more handsome facial features, Saomi could've passed as Yusuke.  
  
"So, Yusuke, you've come... good. Now, time for me to explain myself, I suppose."  
  
Yusuke pulled up his index finger and charged it with Spirit Energy.  
  
"Start talking, or I'll pull the trigger."  
  
"Hmm... very well. I've been putting you through these trials, Yusuke, because I wished to see if you were a worthy opponent. However, don't get any ideas just yet, for I am not fighting you here. You see, I've been constantly brooding about not owning the properties of Heaven. So, as of today, I'm drafting a final   
warning. If they do not meet our demands and give us the property, we will open war on them. Obviously, you can tell that we are all weak... but with you on our side... we could easily take Heaven and all its wonders! What do you say, my son?"  
  
"Gee, thanks for the offer, but let's recap on what you've been doing with me ever since I arrived! You put me through these dangerous trials, make me stare at a mirror for hours, get my best friend and my advisor involved AND killed, and killed the inferior leader of Spirit World. After all that crap, do you really think I'd join forces with you?!?"  
  
"I supposed not. That's why, after this conversation is over, you will be sent back to Earth. It's unfortunate, though. If you aren't going to help me, then I'm enlisting help from the City of Ghosts and Apparitions."  
  
Yusuke jumped at hearing the name of that dreaded city again but kept his aim.  
  
"Fine! I'll take down the Saint Beasts again! Not like I care! I beat 'em once, I'll do it again!"  
  
::Hmm, Yusuke... you have no knowledge of the prophecies that I am about to make true. But you'll see in time. Yes, you'll see, that I am the only true ruler of this Realm, and you are an integral part of this chain!::  
  
"This conversation is over! EXILE!!!!"  
  
In a flash of whirlwinds, Yusuke was standing in his room, and the door to Hell was disappearing. On each of his laps were Botan and Kuwabara, whom, Yusuke was relieved to see, were both still alive and well.  
  
::Was it a dream? Or was that real... ah well. At least we know the truth now. But I wonder what old Pops was talking about back there... wars and Heaven and crap...::  
  
"Oh well. We'll take whatever comes!"  
  
-Yusuke went on to explain to Botan and Kuwabara the conversation that Saomi and Yusuke had had. Now awaiting the worst, the trio would stand firm and be ready to stop Saomi and his plans for Heaven domination. To be continued in: Reconciliation!- 


End file.
